


Erotic Exotic Pet

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Killugon - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Smut, Zoldyck Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: The next head of the Zoldyck Family has his father purchase him a certain type of exotic pet. Will he be able to take care of it, train it, and show it enough affection? KilluGon smut based on a very vivid KilluGon dream I had last night.Chapter 0: Waiting for the PetChapter 1: Meeting the Pet - Steps One and Two





	1. Waiting for the Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is so done with waiting. His father has returned to the Zoldyck Mansion with his new pet!

On the third floor of the Zoldyck Mansion, Killua was bored in his room. After stuffing his face with sweets during teatime, he had shut himself there to get away from his insufferable family. All they ever seemed to want to do was nag him every chance they got. Today, as usual, his mother lectured him about being more serious about succeeding the family business while Kalluto nodded by her side. Illumi chided him for pranking the maids this morning instead of spending time honing his abilities. And Milluki squealed like a pig about how Killua would pay dearly for ripping up his favorite 2D porno magazines. All of them were so irritating.

Killua immediately stopped what he was doing when he heard a familiar sharp knocking on his bedroom door. A handful of priceless antique books fell to the midnight rug with unceremoniously loud thumps as he dropped his focus. His stormy blue eyes opened and his brow furrowed in slight annoyance. He had thought he could spend the time until dinner by himself. 

“What is it, Gotoh?” the white-haired preteen called out from where he was standing in the middle of his bed. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Killua-sama,” the manservant answered without a hint of apology in his tone, “but your father has just returned from his trip.” Gotoh was quick to move out of the way when he heard a pair of socked feet hit the ground and speed towards him. The door opened outward in its full arc, the amount of force strong enough to make the handle smack the wall.

“Fuck yeah! I am so done waiting!” Killua hollered as he ran past Gotoh and down the carpeted hallway. His initial vexation was replaced by childish glee. The boy could hardly contain his excitement, zooming from the west wing of the mansion to the main entrance hall. The week before, his dad had been unsure of his return date when they had talked over the telephone. The current Zoldyck head had estimated three to five days, but today was the seventh day Killua had been impatiently waiting. 

“Welcome home, Dear,” Kikyou curtsied as her husband entered the house through the grand double doors. Illumi and Kalluto followed the matriarch’s lead and bowed to their father. “Everything went well, I assume?”

“Of course, though it did take a little longer than I anticipated,” Silva nodded, shaking the dirt off his boots as he motioned to the servants unloading the horse-drawn coach to bring everything inside. 

“Pops! Did you get it?” came an eager shout from the top of the elaborate main staircase. Everyone looked up to see Killua hop onto the wooden railing and begin to descend down it while standing. At that moment, Milluki, who was also late, arrived on the scene. Huffing from the exertion of his jog, the fat son stopped to bow to his father in the worst possible location. Unable to change trajectory, Killua flew off the banister yelling, “Piggy, out of my way!” 

Kikyou covered her eyes in anticipation of the messy collision, but there was none. Peeking out from behind her fan, she noticed that her husband had taken a step forward and was holding out two fingers. A royal purple aura emanated from the digits and she turned her gaze to see that Killua, encased in the translucent glow, was suspended in the air just centimeters away from kicking Milluki in the face. “Oh, how wonderful, Dear!” the woman clapped her hands together in delight as her larger son moved to stand safely next to Illumi. 

“This is not what magic as strong as ours should be used for,” Silva scolded with a cold frown as he slowly set his white-haired son down onto the marble floor. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Killua mumbled offhandedly, a slight blush of embarrassment on his visage. His mother cleared her throat which prompted the preteen to give the small bow that was expected of him. Then his focus snapped back to the matter at hand. He peered restlessly out the doors to see what type of luggage the servants were bringing in. One of those had to be for him! He flinched when his dad’s large hand fell upon his shoulder and gave a strong squeeze. 

“You may have it after dinner,” the man stated in a tone that gave no flexibility. He waited until Killua gave him a nod, though it was a dejected one.

“Did you buy him something special, Dear?” Kikyou asked with interest, also turning her attention to the carriage outside. There seemed to be a lot of luggage, containing gifts for her as well, of course.

“Yes,” Silva responded, waving to a pair of servants moving a suspicious black crate, “something that can only be purchased from those islands. A certain type of… exotic pet.”

“A pet?” Milluki couldn’t help but open his mouth and narrow his eyes in disbelief. “Killu isn’t responsible enough to take care of another living creature.”

“For once, I agree with you,” Illumi concurred emotionlessly, holding up a hand. “He is still quite a child, Father.” 

“Oh, please elaborate,” Silva inquired, stroking his chin with a small simper on his lips.

“Well, whenever you aren’t here,” the oldest Zoldyck son continued, “Killu does nothing but play petty pranks on the maids each day. I endlessly advise him to train or study grandfather’s old texts, but he would rather waste his time fooling around.”

“And, he doesn’t respect any of us, save for you,” Milluki added, feeling empowered with most of the family present, “Not mother or grandfather or Illumi or me. Even though we’re his family, he acts like we’re the perfect test subjects for his tricks.”

“What, are you saying you aren’t?” Killua snapped, glaring at his irritating brothers. How dare the pair think they could deprecate him like this. The ends of his white hair floated upwards and became tinged with a deep blue, but before he could take a step towards them, the firm grasp on his shoulder tightened. He looked back to see that his dad seemed to be smirking. 

“It sounds to me like Kill has been bored,” came Silva’s observation, “so he has simply been doing whatever he can to keep himself entertained. Having a pet to amuse him is exactly what he needs, don’t you agree?” The man couldn’t help but chuckle as his older sons dropped their gazes to the floor. They were quick to realize they had been duped.

“Yes, Father,” Illlumi and Milluki said in unison.

“Idiots,” Kalluto murmured under his breath, ashamed to be associated with the other dark-haired siblings. He knew better than to try to mess with the order of command.

“Good. I am glad that there will be no issues with this plan then.”

“Ha, take that, you bastards,” Killua dropped his magical aura and allowed a cheeky grin to creep onto his visage. It was always so much better when Dad was home. 

“Well, it has been a few days since I had a proper bath,” Silva changed the subject with a stretch of his arms, “so I will see all of you at dinner at six.” He rested his gaze on the next head of the family. “Kill, make sure your room is clean. Gotoh and a couple of servants will be getting things ready in there while we eat.”

“Got it!” Killua responded, already bounding up the staircase. Unlike the other members of the family, he seemed to understand what needed to be done in preparation for the new pet. The preteen hummed excitedly as he made his way back to his bedroom. He only had to wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introductory chapter of Erotic Exotic Pet. I hope you enjoyed the world-building of some type of Magic AU. Please kudos, comment, or leave a review if you can! Bookmark for future updates as well~


	2. Meeting the Pet - Steps One and Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Silva have a talk before opening the black crate. It's the initial meeting between Killua and his exotic pet!

As father and son came to a halt in front of the bedroom door, Silva gave a silent nod to the two servants who were standing guard. The suited men bowed respectfully to their boss before leaving quickly to return to the servants’ quarters for the evening. Once the pair was out of sight, Killua eagerly reached for the doorknob, only to get his hand stopped by a flash of purple magic. 

“You need to calm down,” Silva instructed sternly, using his powers to push his white-haired son up against the opposite wall with a wave of his finger. At the moment, the boy was obviously too eager to get to his new pet.

“I am calm, I swear!” Killua answered in a loud voice. Impatiently, he squirmed against the magical force that kept him pinned. Down in the dining hall earlier, he had eaten his dinner and dessert at a normal pace, knowing that scarfing down the meal would have made his old man angry. So, now that they were in front of his room, wasn’t it okay to become excited again? He was so close! 

A few moments passed before Killua stopped moving and let out a huff. “Okay, I’ll calm down.”

“Thank you,” the head of the Zoldyck family answered, keeping his eyes on his son. They needed to talk once they got inside, so it was key that Killua was able to focus on the important conversation. After about a minute, Silva was satisfied enough to finally drop his magic and get to opening the door. 

It had been a few years since the man had set foot inside the bedroom. The single light above was already on, so he took a quick look around. Due to the mansion design, the room was large and windowless. Maybe it was because of the earlier clean up, but Killua didn’t seem to have many things that weren’t furniture. A midnight blue rug covered most of the wooden flooring, with a king-size canopy bed, an antique birch-wood desk, and a redwood table with two chairs. Left of the bed, there was a door that led to an attached bathroom containing a tub that could fit at least four people. On the far side was a wall closet with mirror sliding doors that probably held Killua’s clothes and toys. But, what they came for sat In the center of the room: the black crate.

“It’s here, it’s really here!” Killua cried out joyously, rushing past his father to hug the waist-high box. If he were a cat, he’d be purring. He put his hands on the cover and tried to pry it open with brute force, only to find that it was nailed shut. He whipped his head around when he heard a small snort. 

“I knew you would attempt that, so I told Gotoh to secure it again,” Silva explained, shutting the door and walking over to a lounging sofa that he had requested to be placed across from the bed. 

“Damn,” Killua clicked his tongue, kneeling down to scan the box. A crate that held a live creature should have air holes, right? There were none. Next, he pressed an ear to the container in order to at least hear his new pet. The crate was silent. “...Is it okay in there?”

“It is a box infused with magic to be travel-safe,” came the obvious reasoning from Silva as he arranged the two couch cushions to his liking before sitting down, “so your pet is fine. The sellers want to make sure such precious cargo has no ability to escape. After all, black market things like this are quite expensive.”

“Right…” the preteen agreed while he took a seat on the top of the box as if it were a chair. Given how showy such a large black crate was, it had nothing to do with trying to be inconspicuous. He watched as his dad pulled out a pair of reading glasses from his breast pocket and put them on. The man then grabbed a small pamphlet from a newly placed sofa-side table before his son realized, “Wait, you put a couch in my room?”

“It can be removed in the morning if you have no use for it,” Silva replied passively before switching to a more serious tone, “We have a few things to go over in order to get you started.” He licked a finger to open to the first page of what the cover stated was the  _ Meet Your New Pet _ guidebook. 

“Do we really? I’ve already read all about them in some of Granddad’s old journals,” Killua drummed his fingers on the lid of the container with a smug expression on his face, “which is why I wanted a pet like this in the first place.”

“And I am here to tell you that I agreed to get you one not only because you asked me for one. As the next head of the Zoldyck family, an exotic pet from the Pod Islands is an important step in your upbringing. Though it seemed like a free choice and an opportune situation, you had no choice in the matter, Kill.” With a certain type of glance the boy knew well, Silva made it obvious that he had orchestrated this event. He had planted the specific journals filled with specific information on a specific day for his white-haired son to specifically find.

Killua groaned, rolling his blue eyes with distaste. Sometimes his old man could be just as irritating as the rest of the family. And it hadn’t even involved magic. His gaze returned upon the pamphlet. It had to be some form of rules and regulations. “Okay, okay, let’s just go over what you want to go over as fast as possible.” 

“Certainly. From the Pod Islands of the Baleen Sea, thank you for purchasing one of our pets for personal use. Our pets cannot be returned, traded, or refunded, so please-”

“Get on with it, Old Man!” Killua cut his dad off in an exasperated tone. Silva wasn’t planning to read that whole booklet out loud, right?

Silva held in a chuckle, flipping past the introductory statement and explanation of the exotic pet trade. The Pod Islands had a long history of breeding and selling their live merchandise. It was actually a pretty interesting read, but not to twelve-year-old boys who just wanted to skip the instructions entirely. Knowing this, Silva had read through each provided pamphlet a few times on the way home, marking the important parts beforehand and rewriting sections to clearly make sense. 

“For these guidebooks, the product will be called “Pet”. The owner and user of the product will be called “Master”. This one,  _ Meet Your New Pet _ will cover rules, guidelines, and tips for a good first interaction. Upon the initial meeting, it is of utmost importance to make sure the Pet understands who its Master is. Our Pets are raised by our topnotch Handlers who teach them to be faithful to their Master until termination. Thus, we have designed a ritual, known as Imprinting, in order for both Master and Pet to most easily form a lasting connection.”

“Huh, that wasn’t mentioned in Granddad’s journals,” Killua commented, putting his hands behind his head. Maybe methods had changed. 

“Through Imprinting, the Master and Pet will be able to create a good initial bond. There are three steps to do this.

Step one, the Preparation Potion. Over the past fifty years, we have created and refined a potion made for Masters to easily and successfully imprint on our Pets. Please administer the included potion from your “Pet Pack” an hour or so before you plan to meet for the first time. This will make sure the new Pet is excited and ready to play.”

“So that’s why you had us eat dinner first,” the future head of the Zoldyck Family broke in again. It was because the Pet needed time to be prepared. After reading Grandpa’s journal, he had assumed it was as simple as having its crate set down inside the room and let out. But, it made sense that such a method didn’t have a high success rate.

“Yes. Gotoh and the two watching the door were in charge of this step. I would have done it myself, but I was told anyone was fine to do it.” Silva had asked during his purchase of the pet and got laughed at by the Traders. Since all of the Masters of these exotic pets were filthy rich, it was common practice to have the preparation done by maids or servants. Same with upkeep, though Silva was planning to have his son hold a little more responsibility. 

“It’s probably pretty eager to meet me then, huh?” Killua smiled down at the crate beneath him. He couldn’t feel any movement due to the magic, but he now was more excited for what it contained.

“Probably eager to meet anyone,” Silva surmised with a shrug, reaching under the couch to pull out the “Pet Pack”. It was a black burlap bag which contained quite a few items needed for the Pet. Rummaging around, he selected a small sack. Tossing it to Killua, who caught it with one hand, the man declared, “Step two, the Collar.”

The white-haired boy shook the bag upside down, a purple collar with four metal chain links falling onto his lap. Inspecting it simply, it looked to be made for a large pet. It had a basic silver buckle with a few different sizing options. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a small metal latch that had gotten snagged on the fabric. It came with another four chain links attached to it.  _ Is it broken? _ Killua wondered, dangling it in front of his face.

“As a Master, you will present your Pet with a collar that it will wear at all times. It is key to help it understand that it is your Pet. Please secure the collar around the Pet’s neck. Then, simply attach the small latch to something unmoving in the room where you plan to keep it. Once both parts are activated, more chain links will appear to connect them, growing and shrinking in length upon your whims as a Master.”

“Ah, classic magic, but really useful,” Killua nodded as he came to realize what he was holding. He had never seen it used with an activation first, but it made sense for a compact design. Staring at the collar’s color, it was definitely his dad’s choice. But, maybe there hadn’t been a blue one.

“Step three,” Silva concluded, “I will leave for you to read, Kill. I am sure you know that it is the main part of the imprinting process.” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I assumed,” came an off-handed reply. Killua dropped the collar and slid himself off the box. Walking over, he sat next to his father. Taking the booklet, he silently flipped through the edited pages, reading the section titles and skimming through sections that were important enough for Silva to have rewritten. Unsurprisingly, when he checked under his dad’s edited notes, the pamphlet was a mix of almost nonexistent grammar and strange wording. It was because the people of the Pod Islands spoke and wrote a native language used nowhere else, but had to translate everything for their customers. They could have at least hired a proofreader though… Killua pretended to take his time reading, but he was very much done with this introduction. 

“Alright, I think I’m ready,” the preteen said, placing the manual between them on the couch. He looked up at Silva with a determined expression. “I’ll do my best to become a proper Master that can take care of this new Pet.”

“I am sure you will. But, always remember that anyone and anything below us is simply to be used as a tool for your growth into the next head of the Zoldyck family,” the father said with a firm nod, picking up and flipping to the last page of the pamphlet and tapping on a note he had rewritten. “Please make note that this is a Pet, not a friend. When the time arrives that the Master no longer needs the Pet, it is the Master’s duty to dispose of the Pet however is seen fit.” It then referred to a guidebook titled  _ Pet Termination _ .

“C’mon, Pops,” Killua stuck out his tongue playfully, “I wanna meet it before I have to think about how to kill it. Can’t you lighten up a bit? It’s just us here.” He gave a small laugh when a large hand gave his fluffy hair a ruffle. The stuffy air between father and son dissipated.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that this is a big moment for you, Kill. If we don’t go over things now, there probably won’t be a chance later…”

“Don’t worry, I get it. But the way you say things can be so serious. This is exciting, right? So it’s okay to be excited!”

“Really, I’m excited as you are,” Silva gave a grin of challenge, “I’m just better at keeping it contained.”

“Ha, I doubt you’re as excited as I am, or as good at concealing it! Can I get started? Can I open it now?” Killua jumped off the couch, enthusiasm running through his whole body. His hands began to glow blue, intent on finally removing the lid of the crate. 

“Go ahead, son. I’m eager to see if you like the one I chose out.”

The two acted as if they were giving and receiving some type of amazing Christmas gift. Killua ran back to the black box with glee. Standing next to it, he focused his magic on the top, where eight nails were firmly hammered into place. The aura of magic flowed from both his hands and into the lid. With a lot more effort than his father, he lifted his fingers and clenched his fists, watching as the nails were pulled loose and clustered together into a ball of metal above the crate encased in blue. With a quick swipe to the left, the nails bounced across the floor, the magic disappearing as it came to rest harmlessly against the wall. Without wasting another moment, Killua energetically pushed the lid onto the floor behind the container. His stormy blue eyes widened in amazement at the Pet it held.

Sitting inside the crate, was a nearly naked boy. He had black spiky hair and the sun-kissed skin of an Islander. If Killua had to guess, the two of them were roughly around the same age. Unable to speak, the white-haired boy swallowed and licked at his suddenly dry lips, continuing to take in what he saw.

Though the top of the box had made a loud thud when it hit the carpet, the boy hadn’t seemed to react much. Positioned diagonally, his bound hands sat on top of his knees as he rested his head in the opposite corner of the container. His face was pointed towards the ceiling, revealing that a black eye mask covered his vision and a bit gag was keeping him quiet. Still, he was panting quite heavily with drool dripping down his chin as he mouthed the gag secured between a pair of full lips. 

“If your tastes are anything like mine, I think he should suit you. He has something stunning that made him stand out from other options,” Silva said, breaking the moment of silence. Killua turned to see that his father was pointing to the currently concealed facial feature. 

Slowly, Killua reached a hand into the black crate. Without touching the other boy, he pulled away the eye mask to reveal a pair of large brown eyes. Dark and hazy, they gave a blink before innocently meeting Killua’s blues for a split second before closing slowly to block out the room light shining directly above. Instantly, the white-haired preteen felt his heart beat fast in his chest and a deep pink blush spread across his face all the way to the tips of his ears. The boy in the box was exactly his type. 

“Ah, it’s probably too bright in here. Let’s dim the room a bit,” Silva said in realization, snapping his fingers and watching as his magic caused the space to become bathed in a softer glow. 

Hardly noticing the change and still unable to bring himself to talk, Killua tossed the eye mask away in order to brush his fingers against his new Pet’s cheek. It was soft, but hot to the touch. His intrigue was piqued when the black-haired boy shuddered, giving a small moan from his throat as he cutely bit down on the gag in his mouth. The angular brows furrowed in discomfort and he attempted to move his face away. 

_ Oh, so that’s what the Preparation Potion does _ , the young Zoldyck thought to himself as he pulled his hand back. Even though he had been gentle, the Pet had reacted with a heightened sensitivity. In addition to the slow reactions, cloudy eyes, and labored breathing… To put it simply, the boy in the box was drugged out of his mind, subdued into submission. This wasn’t exactly the “excited and ready to play” the manual seemed to have promised.

“You should probably get started, Kill,” the man suggested from the couch. It was amusing to see his son so dumbfounded by the new Pet. But, a Zoldyck should stay composed and in control, no matter the situation. He watched as Killua paused to regain his bearings and took a breath in order to answer.

“R-right,” came a nervous croak.

The preteen knew he needed to start with step two, so he bent down to pick up the collar that was sitting on the rug next to the crate. Unlatching it, he slipped the band of purple around his Pet’s neck and fastened it into place. As he had assumed, the boy in the box didn’t put up a fight. However, the eyes slowly opened again, gazing in his direction. Did he understand?

Killua, not sure of what to do, gave an apprehensive greeting. “Um! Nice to meet you! My name is Killua Zoldyck, third son and future head of the Zoldyck Family of magic users!” He watched as his new Pet seemed not to register anything he had said. Right, the boy came from the Pod Islands where most of the residents didn’t speak the common world language. And anyway, this was a Pet, not a friend. He tried again, in just as loud of a voice. “Master! I’m gonna be your Master!”

The black-haired boy became a tad more active when he heard that keyword. He lifted his head and blinked for a good ten seconds as he tried to adjust to the lighting.

“I. Am. Master. Me. Your. Master,” Killua repeated eagerly. He flashed a pleasant smile, hoping his words were understood. The chocolate browns gazed up at him with a slight glint of acknowledgment. How cute. As if on instinct, Killua reached down and gave his new Pet’s hair a gentle ruffle. The action caused the boy in the box to let out a small whine that sounded like he wanted something. “What is it?” 

“It’s probably time to take him out of the box,” Silva stated, rising from his spot on the couch. On the other side of the room, Killua’s bedside clock read 8:27. It was the perfect chance for the patriarch to take his leave. The night was still young, but there was no time to waste. Then, Silva realized he had forgotten one important thing. “Ah, yes. Kill, he already has a name.”

“Right, I don’t need to give him one,” Killua nodded, having noted that in his reading of his grandpa’s journals. He listened as his father took a moment to stretch. “So, what is it?”

“His name is Gon,” Silva revealed, “G-O-N, Gon.” The boy in the box gave a small flinch upon hearing his name, showing that it was indeed true. 

“Gon, huh?” Killua murmured as his blush darkened. It definitely sounded like a good and simple name for a pet. “H-hey there, Gon.” 

The dazed look the boy in the box was giving suddenly changed to one of fear. Killua looked behind him to see that his dad was now standing there. “What? Are you afraid of my Old Man, Gon?”

“Though I do look intimidating, that’s not the reason,” Silva grumbled, crossing his arms, “His given name is only to be used by his Master during times of discipline. Otherwise, you should simply use “Pet”, for that is all he is. It said this in the manual.”

“Oh, right… I’ll read through everything more carefully tomorrow,” Killua apologized lightly, a feeling rising in his chest as he gazed down upon Gon’s scared expression. It was adorable. 

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, the white-haired Zoldyck tried to let his Pet know that everything was alright with some under-the-chin scratching. Instead, Killua’s hand met with a slimy river of saliva. “Oh god, you’ve probably been drooling around that gag for at least the past hour, huh?” His blue eyes followed the saliva down the slightly toned chest with perky pink nipples, across the stomach that showed Gon was slim but not malnourished, and down to where it passed over something bound and twitching that was also dripping quite a bit of a different clear liquid.

“It indeed looks like he is excited and ready to play,” Silva chuckled, watching his son become stiff after what he had seen. It was definitely time for the man to take his leave. As a farewell, he placed a hand on Killua’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “Enjoy the rest of your night, son.”

Killua nodded his head and shook out of the grasp. He wanted his dad to leave as soon as possible. 

“I expect to see you for breakfast at 8:30 tomorrow. Then for your lessons with me at 10:00.”

“Alright. I will.”

“8:30, Kill.”

“Okay! Just go!”

With that, Silva slipped out into the hallway. Using his magic, he locked the door from the inside and created a soundproof barrier. Killua definitely wasn’t in the mindset to think to do those precautionary things.  _ Ah, to be that young again _ , Silva smiled to himself. With another stretch, he began the long walk to the other end of the mansion to report to Zeno, leaving his son and the new pet to become immersed in their own little world.

Killua stayed still, his eyes intently glued to the boy in the box. Once he could no longer hear his dad’s heavy footsteps, it was finally time. His lips curling into a sadistic smile, the preteen murmured under his breath, “Fuck yeah. I am so done waiting.” 

Without wasting another moment, he kicked off his shoes and socks before swiftly removing his shorts and boxers. He reached into the crate and slammed the back of Gon’s head into the corner of the box with one hand while grabbing his stiff erection with the other. Climbing over the box, Killua eagerly shoved the circumcised tip of it against his new Pet’s nose. It was time for the proper introduction. 

“Listen up, Pet. I am your Master, Killua Zoldyck. Your job is to be a slave to my cock as my fuck toy until I get tired of you. So let’s spend the whole night getting you acquainted with the penis you’ll be in charge of pleasuring each and every day, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprising? Shocking? Sudden? My KilluGon dream was sure weird... Please tell me what you think with kudos, comments, and reviews! Some people are bookmarking it as well, which makes me super happy~
> 
> Also, Silva talked so much that the next chapter will just be KilluGon all on its own! Get ready for how that's going to go down.


End file.
